Aҡαƭรµҡเ Nσ Nσɳα: sєriєs σƒ scєทαriσs One-Shots
by Loralie37
Summary: -Requests are open!- A series of untold adventures, heart-pounding moments, and thrilling battles...
1. 1: Not a Princess, But a Warrior

**-** **Requests are currently OPEN!**

 **-I don't own Akatsuki No Yona...*sulks in a corner*...**

* * *

 **#1: Not a Princess, But a Warrior**

* * *

"Urgh!" Yona grunted as she parried yet another blow.

Sweat beaded her forehead and dripped into her eyes. The sun was beating down on her, suffusing her with warmth. Her entire body was aching from the training. Her throat was parched; there was nothing more appealing in this world right now than a cup of water.

She'd watched Hak fight numerous times before. He'd made fighting look easy. Now, she understood why people had nicknamed him: _The Thunder Beast of Kouka_. She wondered whether she'll ever reach his level of skill, even if she trained for another century. _Probably not,_ she thought as she parried another onslaught of his relentless blows.

"Are you concentrating?" Hak asked, bringing his spear down again.

Snapping back into focus, Yona bought her sword up and it clashed against his spear. A jolt of pain shot through her wrist. She clenched her teeth, enduring the pain as she stepped back. Yes, it hurt, but she'd been through more pain than that. Biting her lips, Yona dashed forward and aimed a slash at his legs.

Her determination dwindled as Hak gave a fierce upper-slash at her own sword. The force of the blow knocked the weapon out of her hands and sent it flying into the air. It plunged into the ground next to her. Nothing more than a useless piece of metal.

Yona breathed heavily and bent to retrieve the sword from the ground. For a moment, she stared down at her weapon. It had once been a perfectly smooth blade that was carefully forged that had balanced perfectly in her hands. Initially, Hak had been strongly against training her, but after a while, Yona had managed to persuade him. Now, her blade was jagged and blunt, with chipped edges—as a result of her intense training.

"It's getting late," came Hak's voice from behind. "We should return back to the camp and get some rest. We'll continue this tomorrow...if you want."

Then, his voice came through her head: _Think of me as a shield._ He had told her. _Use me as a tool._ But for every wound, cut and gash on his body, Yona couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt inside. It was _her_ fault that he was hurt. _Her_ fault that she wasn't strong enough to fend for herself. _Her_ fault that she was weak.

"No!" she demanded. Her eyes flashed with dangerous determination. Her fiery, crimson hair billowed in the wind. She pointed sword at him. "One more time, please. I'm ready."

In that moment, she caught a flicker of surprize in Hak's eyes. "Very well then," he smirked. "Just one more, then that's it."

With a battle cry, Yona lunged forward and jabbed at him, aiming for the head. There was a blur of motion as Hak's hand snaked out and grabbed her wrists. One moment, Yona felt the sword slip from her grasp. The next moment, Hak had pinned her against a tree. She gasped as he leaned forward, holding her wrists above her head.

He was smirking. "I've never met someone quite as persistent as you, princess..."

Yona felt her cheeks flush with colour. "H-Hak?" she stammered.

Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest. Up close, she could feel his hot breath against his skin. He had profane-black hair, sharp features, a strong jaw-line and beautiful, dark-blue eyes that seemed to glittered under the light. She felt a fluttering feeling in her stomach as his intense dark eyes gazed into hers. Strangely, they held a hint of…sadness and longing in them—something she never seen in him before.

"Why do I feel like that you're slipping gradually away from me?" Hak breathed. "With every sword you hold, with every arrow you shoot, I feel like you're slowly changing. Changing into a warrior."

Yona gazed into his eyes and replied. "But, that's what I'm destined to be, isn't it? I wanted to be able to protect you, as you protect me."

At that, she felt Hak stiffen. He was about to reply when a familiar voice shouted behind them. "What the _heck_ do you two think you're doing?"

Suddenly, Yona realized the awkward position they were in. With a high-pitched yelp, she shoved Hak roughly in the chest, causing him to face plant on the ground. As she turned, she found Yoon standing in the clearing, staring at them with a spoon in his hand.

"Hold on," Yoon said, blinking. "Did I interrupt something?"

* * *

Text © 2015 Loralie

* * *

I'd love if you'll drop a review! Thank you!


	2. 2 Memories of Snow

**#2: Memories of Snow**

* * *

 **8 years ago...**

Yona watched sleepily as the soft flakes fell obliquely against the window.

Winter had once been her favourite season. Then the ground was coated in a layer of pristine, white snow; when the dark, foaming, ice-shored river was completely frozen over; when the pictures she traced over the glass windows healed over a secret fern of frost. She had once loved the picturesque view of the land blanketed in white.

And on the first day of winter, Soo-won would come to visit the palace. He'd bring with him a gift—a beautiful amethyst necklace, a golden-woven ring, an elegantly carved ice flower. It was perfect.

However, this year, Soo-won never came.

Every day, Yona would sit by the window, anticipating Soo-won to arrive. Every day, she would retouch her make-up, pick a different dress and fix her hair. But she was disappointed, day after day, after day.

Yona kicked angrily at the wall, muttering something under her breath. Why wasn't Soo-won here yet? It had already been 2 weeks since winter had come! At that moment, she heard a knock on the door. For a split second, her heart lifted as she saw a tall silhouette standing behind the door.

"Hime-sama?" the voice asked, and Yona's heart plummeted as she realized it Min-Soo. "I've come to bring you your lunch."

"Go away!" she snapped, folding her arms. "I don't want to eat!"

"B-but, hime-sama, you haven't ate at all yesterday," her servant replied hesitantly.

Yona shouted back. "When I say 'go away', I mean go away!"

Min-soo paused for a moment, then with a bow, he retreated from the door. Sighing, Yona plopped herself down on the floor, resting her chin against her palm as she stared out the window. Outside, the snow had stopped, although the sky was still heavy with clouds.

"Where are you, Soo-won?" she whispered longingly.

"Who are you talking to?" A low voice said, directly above her.

Yona almost jumped out of her own skin. As she whipped her head up, she found Hak leaning against the wall on his arm, looking down at her. His eyes gleamed with mocking amusement.

Glaring daggers at him, Yona demanded, thrusting a fist at him. "Get out of my room, idiot!" She hit him on the arm.

"Ouch," he frowned, rubbing his arm. "You punched me. It could be fatal."

Groaning in exasperation, Yona pushed passed him and stalked out of the room. She stomped through the snow, her flamboyant, silk dress trailing behind her. A gust of wind blew through the garden, howling with a thin, long voice as if lamenting the loss of a loved one.

She was walking too fast that when her sleeve was caught in a branch, she didn't even realize until the fabric teared. With a surprised yell, Yona's foot caught into something, causing her to fall into the snow in a very unladylike fashion. She spat the snow out of her mouth.

There was a strangled noise behind her, which sounded like a laugh. Angrily, Yona stood up—a face covered with snow—and saw Hak staring at her. He was gripping the frame of the door, his entire body rattling with silent laughter until he couldn't take it anymore, and burst out laughing." AHAHA!"

Yona felt her face blush as she dusted herself off. Then, as Hak was still laughing like a maniac, an idea emerged in her mind—a brilliant idea. Smirking, she gathered a ball of snow in her hands. Her fingers were icy cold, but she didn't mind. As she faced Hak, she bought her arm back and hurled it with all her strength—

It struck him, full in the face. Hak immediately stopped laughing.

He blinked away the snow in his eyes, then glanced at Yona. She was grinning in triumph, wiping away the snow from her mouth. Then, as Hak crouched down and scooped up a handful of snow, Yona's smile vanished and she froze.

His eyes glinted dangerously. "Game on."


	3. The Heartening Smile

_When...I first lay my eyes on you, I knew you were different. From the moment I recognised...that blazing, crimson hair._

You saw the light in me...when others saw darkness. You had...something within you

—s _omething that makes my blood boil...and my heart pound. It's the reason why I chose you..._

Shin-Ah stared at the moon. Its ghostly pale light brightened up the dark sky. It was silent in the forest—except for the gentle rustling of the wind and chirping of insects. His companions were fast asleep, wrapped up in thick wool bankets. Near his feet, Ao was busy chewing a piece of acorn.

The squirrel glanced up at him, large eyes and abnormally large cheeks. "PUKYUU!"

Instinctively, Shin-Ah raised his hand and touched the place where his bell ought to be. The old ringing of the bells had reminded him of the past, but he'd discarded the bells in the caves as he didn't need them anymore.

Carefully, Shin-Ah lowered himself to the blankets to not wake up any of his companions. He lay on his back, looking at the sky as the moon bathed him in its pure light. He closed his eyes and fell into a slumber.

 _Screams._

Blood.

Cries.

I watched in horror as the people around me died. I could feel the tears stinging at the back of my eyes.

 _I was five then. Just a small boy who murdered an entire village. I remember looking at myself through the reflective surface of a blade and barely recognised myself. I barely recognised those golden eyes that had stared back at me, full of dread._

 _"I-it's the Seiryuu!" I heard people shout._

"Monster!"

"Somebody stop him!"

My blood ran cold. No...No...No...I-I'm not a monster! I can't be! No!

Shin-Ah's eyes snapped open. He felt his hands sweating and heart racing fast. It wasn't the first, nor the last time he's had the same nightmare. Over and over again. Silently, Shin-Ah sat up and found himself looking into a pair of wide, amethyst eyes. His heart skipping a beat for a moment, Shin-Ah immediately scrambled away, averting his gaze.

"Shin-Ah?" Yona asked, her voice concerned. "Are you okay?"

The Seiryuu didn't reply for a moment, then he slowly nodded.

He saw Yona hesitate before she reply. "Shin-Ah, you have...tears on your face."

Shin-Ah bought his hand up and lightly touched his face, below the mask. His fingers came away wet. It _was_ tears.

"Shin-Ah," Yona said. Her hand reached forward and grasped his own. "If there's something wrong, please tell us, okay?"

Shin-Ah glanced down at their clasped hand and was reminded of the first time when she gripped his hand like this. Her small hands were still as warm as the first time he felt them. But what was even warmer, was the gentle, coaxing smile on Yona's lips as she glanced at him. It felt so reassuring...

At that moment, Shin-Ah felt his heart lighten, as if a heavy burden has been lifted from it. He felt grateful in having Yona beside him, and seeing her heartening smile. The encouraging words. And somewhere, deep inside of him, Shin-Ah felt himself relax...and a smile rising to the surface.

"Thank...you, Yona," he spoke softly.

* * *

 _Hehe, I'm sorry if that was written badly. But I still hope you enjoyed my work! If you liked it, please let me know!_


End file.
